Deep Cavern
Deep Cavern '''is the 7th course in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey and is a cave level. This is also the first course in the 2nd Overworld. After Mario falls from the sky, head towards the grey rectangle against the brown wall. Just like the previous level, Deep Cavern is very cryptic, with a total of four stars which are mysteries. The only difference is that this level contains signs with small hints for certain stars. The level also contains the Vanish Cap during all missions '''except the first level. This is also the first level which requires caps, in this case, both the Wing and the Vanish Cap. The cavern is a spacious cave with two levels. The first contains a couple of big rooms with a giant central room connecting them. Two contains platforms which Mario must climb to reach a high ledge, and the other contains a giant throne-like structure which houses two secret stars. The last point of interest is a giant pit which leads to the bottom floor. There are also a couple of pillars behind it which leads to a warp to the Vanish cap. The bottom floor is a small lava lake. Levels Star 1: The Lava Lake Mario must descend in the cavern and cross the lava lake. It shouldnt take much exploring to find the giant pit located on the other side of the cave. At the bottom there is a small lava lake with platforms that Mario must cross. On the other side, wall kick up the wall and grab the star (you can grab either side of the wall and walk into the small indent). After this level, Mario NEVER has to come down the pit for any other mission. Star 2: The Cavern Climb ' Requires Wing Cap from Course 5. '''Mario must climb up one of the rooms and use the Wing Cap to reach the star. Head to the largest room opposite of the central Goomba room. Look for the stairs and start to climb them. When you reach high enough, grab the Wing Cap and use it to fly to the other side of the cavern and climb the next set of stairs. You can also use the cap to reach higher platforms if you dont trust your jumping. At the top of this one, is another Wing Cap and the star across from it. However, the height requirement is very high. To make sure you reach the platform, jump from the top of the Wing Cap box when it re spawns. '''Star 3: The Secret Room and Vanish Cap' Requires Vanish Cap from THIS COURSE! Vanish Cap! There is a toad and a sign that exclaim that the cap is located in this level. Run around the right side of the giant pit to reach some stair-like pillars that lead to a dead-end. Walk to the end of the platform to be warped to the The Secret Cave (Temple of the Vanish Cap). Locate the line of coins that go into one of the walls and follow them to find the switch. There is also a star at the very top of the level. Star 3: The Secret Room First, grab the Vanish Cap from the middle room and quickly run to the first, small room on the right of the entrance (after the small passage with the 1-up). Quickly jump up the platforms and run into the weirdly colored wall (the toad here will tell Mario about the secret of the Vanish Cap). At the end of the long passage you will be in another huge room filled with lots of Goombas. Now Mario must wall kick up the back wall and then climb even more platforms and avoid Fly Guys to reach the top. Star 4: Mystery Switch If Mario reads one of the signs near the giant pit, it provides a small hint to this star. The Switch is also near the giant pit. When pressed, run to the room with the giant chair and climb the boxes to reach a 1-Up at the top. From here walk through the green wall behind you. This does not '''require the Vanish Cap. '''Star 5: 5 Deep Secrets Mario must locate 5 secrets located on the main level of the cave. They are as follows: # In the 1-Up in the small passage next to the entrance # In the yellow box in the central room # In the yellow box on the side of the giant pit # In the yellow box in the big room to the back of the central room # In the 1-Up behind the chair When the secrets are collected, the star appears in the middle of the central room. Star 6: Mystery of the Deep Cavern This star is identical to star 4, except the switch was moved to behind the stone throne and the star was put into a box on the platform next to it. The boxes even spawn in the same spots. Enemies * Chuckya * Goomba * Fly Guy Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Mario Galaxy